


That one FaceTime After-Dark Session

by sharkandegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Caught in the Act, Henry's distracted, Henry's in love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkandegg/pseuds/sharkandegg
Summary: Alex is teasing, Henry is demanding, and Bea is scarred for life.Or, the way Bea found out Henry and Alex are together.





	That one FaceTime After-Dark Session

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to release my 4k word fluff piece for my first fic in the fandom.  
> Also Me: Write porn. 
> 
> This fandom needs more spice!!! Henry likes Alex's glasses and also has a few sex toys and you can't change my mind. Also if you can't obviously tell I'm not from the UK and I only know UK slang and language mannerisms from research. Not actual experience.

That One FaceTime After-Dark Session 

Sharkandegg

The call had started before dusk in DC and on the much lighter and innocent topic of Alex’s frustration with how incredibly idiotic the bloke who worked in the neighboring cubical was. Henry was half listening as he was too caught up with the way the sunlight came directly through the window behind him. Giving him a soft halo that made everyone of his curls glow. It was honestly the most distracting thing Henry had ever laid eyes on, and he’d seen Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz’s lips around his cock. Very noticeably blushing at the memory he took a quick screenshot of Alex looking like Apollo himself and sat back to try to focus in on what he was saying. 

“Ugh and the asshole just keeps trying to justify only having almond milk in the office fridge! Like if it was vanilla flavored or chocolate or whatever the fuck it would be a tiny bit better. But just straight no flavored average store brand almond milk?! Fuck to the no, Henry babe I just want some good old cow milk in my own mother’s campagin office! God they make off to seem I want to just suck it straight from the tit!” Henry is thoroughly lost on what in the blazes he is talking about but he tries to listen his best. 

Henry hasn’t been with Alex for ten days, eleven hours, and thirty seven minutes and he still had a week before he’d be able to get his hands on him again. It was driving him up a wall. Especially the sliver of skin where Alex had unbuttoned just enough of his shirt to show off his peck when he leaned forward.

“Henry, baby are you paying attention? You’re kinda spacing on me. You okay?” Alex’s pet name for him felt like someone was physically pulling his attention to his eyes which were behind glasses now. He had not been wearing them the last time he saw his face, before the peek skin had put him a trance. Henry nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good! Everything’s fine, I’m just-” He cut himself because he knew if he lied and said he was tired this would end sooner than he wanted too. “I just miss you and getting to see you, even just through a screen is nice. I wish I could kiss you. Really soft and nice and like all over your face because your face is the best. Ugh I also want to run my hand through your curls, the soft way you like when you lay your head on my chest after…” he let his rambles trail off not wanting to push anything to fast. Alex’s face was red, his eyes adverting from the camera quick before clearing his throat and looking back. 

“God, Henry I miss you so much too. I miss being able to count every freckle under your eyes or on your shoulders and arms after you’ve been out in the sun. I miss your stupid hair and how fucking soft it is and watching your hands on the piano knowing just how good they are at eveything. Ugh baby I just miss you more than anything.” That damn pet name. Henry bit the inside of his lip, they had gotten off together over video before but only a few times. It was something they were still relatively new to. 

“Baby, look at me.” Henry whipped his eyes back to the screen. Alex had undone a few more buttons, dropping the slit down to his navel. His glasses had slipped down his nose. Henry felt like he couldn’t breathe. Alex smiled at him and let out one of his  _ real _ unhinged laughs. 

“Hey! Stop laughing you’re the one who keeps teasing me by showing off your nipple every time you lean forward. Sorry I can’t resist getting hot and bothered, you tosser.” Alex smiled. He undid the last button and shrugged the shirt off, his hands went to rest on the waistband of his trousers. Henry’s mind was running a thousand miles a minute. He took a deep breath, he had a few things to do before this continued. 

“Okay Alex, you are going to listen to me, and follow exactly what I say. Understand?” Henry looked up at Alex who gave him a quick nod. “Okay, I have to go grab a few things. While I’m doing that, you are going to strip down to your pants, move to your bed and bring your laptop charger with you, I don’t have many things scheduled tomorrow so I hope to make this a long night.” He got up from his seat before Alex could say anything back. 

He moved throughout his room, first to let out David. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he subjected something so mature to his sweet innocent boy. He moved to remove the sweater he’d been wearing, he followed Alex and undid the first three buttons of his dress shirt. The idea of him being mostly dressed while Alex laid there undone really did something to him. He liked being in control and Alex never seemed to mind, in fact he preferred it that way. Alex liked to talk back to him when he showed authority, he liked being praised and held and stroked and taken care of but he also liked it hard and rough. They frequently switched things up and tried new things for the first time. To be blunt, sex with Alex was always great. 

He walked to his bathroom taking his sweet time knowing Alex would be not-so paiently waiting for him to return. He opened the bottom drawer of his vanity, opening a black travel bag. The inside contained, what his mum had referred to it as, ‘the safe sex kit’ he’d been gifted when he had started uni. Eighteen year old Henry was extremely embarrassed but was later grateful. He’d continued to use the bag to stash condoms, lube, and even one or two smaller concealable sex toys. He grabbed the lube and headed back towards his bed.

He could hear Alex’s whines coming from the speakers. He grabbed some wireless headphones, thinking about how he should be the only one to hear this sweet noises and no one else. No matter how selfish that made him. By the time he actually got situated on his ugly gold bed, Alex should be completely hard. He plopped his laptop on his thighs and pushed his sleeves to his elbows. There he saw Alex, stripped down to forest green briefs, glasses still on.

“Hello, welcome back.” Alex looked serious but the blush that was pulling through his dark skin gave away his fake collectedness. Also the major hard on he had. All of it on display just for him. His knees rested spread apart while he sat back on his heels. He shifted awkwardly trying to move a blanket away.

“Why hello dear. Don’t you look pretty for me, all spread out and hard.” Alex shifted at his words, hoping for some sort of friction. 

“Baby,” He drew out the first syllable, “it’s not fair that you’re still dressed. I want to see you.” Alex used his puppy eyes and it melted whatever hard dominate attitude he was holding. He simply sighed before unbuttoning his shirt, and pushed it open. Giving Alex a full display of himself.

“This is all you’re getting right now Alexander. Go ahead and palm yourself through your pants.” Alex didn’t hesitate to start slowly grinding against his hand. “Keep it slow, I don’t need you coming before I even get my belt undone.” He chimed in, only to Alex’s dismay of having to lessen the satisfying feeling. He let out a soft laugh causing Alex to flip him off with the spare hand that had found its way into his own hair. 

“Please give me something more,” Alex whined as he continued to ground into himself. He looked straight at Henry and if he wasn’t hard before he was definitely now. Alex’s glasses had slipped down his nose again. 

“Go ahead and take those off now. I mean bloody hell you’re leaving a wet spot.” Alex shimmied out of his pants, throwing them off out of view, and moved his hand down to his hard cock. He ran his hand over the head, dragging a few drops of precum down his shaft. One thing Henry loved about Alex’s hard cock was how he’d always seemed to be leaking for attention. So fucking wet all the damn time. 

“Ugh I wish I had your mouth on me. Your hands running down my chest, running and playing with my nipples as you suck me off. Me sucking you off you pulling my hair, ugh I want you to pull my hair baby.” Alex had let the words just tumble out of his mouth as he one hand gripping around the base of his cock, taking it in long base to head strokes. 

Henry couldn’t take the pressure in his trousers any longer. He quickly undid his belt and lifted his hips to help pull them down. His computer wobbled on his legs as he took off his restricting trousers, kicking them off when they got stuck on his feet. He pushed his pants down to his thighs and started with smooth soft strokes as he popped open the lube with his other hand. He thought of when Alex had just about jerked him off in the Red Room back when he realized Alex felt the same way. Well sexually at least. 

“I want you so much. I want to take you apart, build you up then do it all again for hours. I want your cock in my mouth, I want to throw your legs over my shoulders and suck you off until my knees are bruised from me being on your bedroom floor for so long.” Henry spit the words out in a deep voice, making Alex release a moan so sinful he felt almost guilty. Henry adjusted himself and let his button up pool down at his elbows, leaving his strong pale shoulders on display. 

“God remember when I tied you to a hotel bed with your own fucking tie?” It was Henry’s turn to moan unashamedly. And oh yes, Henry vividly remembers how hard he orgasmed and how Alex had jerked himself to finish on his stomach. The picture on Alex licking both of their cum off of his stomach had kept him warm on many lonely nights. Henry was thrusting into his fist as Alex ran his thumb over his own tip. His hips started to stutter as Alex was just being so fucking loud, the way he let out Henry’s name when he twisted his wrist on the upstroke. It made him almost believe in a higher power.

“Baby, I’m close.” Henry wasn’t as close but he’d also given Alex a head start. 

“Go ahead and come, say my name.” Alex’s hand sped up at Henry’s words and soon he was coming over his fist. Henry’s name fell from Alex’s lips over and over again, like if he kept saying it, it would lead him to elysium. It was a mantra of his orgasam and Henry never got tired of listening to his own name from Alex’s soft texan accent. 

Henry kept going as Alex fell back into his fluffy duvet and groped around for something to wipe his hand on. He had this dopey smile on his face, eyes closed behind crooked glasses, as he spaced out in post orgasm bliss. Henry was getting close to coming, he looked at Alex and whispered sweet things to him, Alex returning each one with his own soft words that seemed to be filled with too much love for just a casual relationship. Henry tossed his head back into a mountain of pillows, he was so close, just a few more shallow strokes. He’d let Alex’s name slip as he was just about to come.

“Hen! David has been at your door for- Shit! Fuck sorry!” Bea had walked into his room David trailing in front of her. Henry’s eyes opened so fast he could’ve given himself whiplash. He grabbed the pillow behind him to cover himself but just ended up knocking himself back into the headboard. 

“Fuck! Bea get out!” Henry yelled towards her before she scurried off cursing with the heels of her palms buried deep into her eyes. He heard the door slam shut before he even moved. He could hear Alex laughing from his headphones that had fallen off while he’d been trying to maintain what shred of dignity he had. 

“Oh dear Mary mother of god!” Alex yelled as he was pretty much curled in on himself as he cackled. Henry just groaned, at some point he had came, not sure how seeing as his heart felt like it had stopped. 

“Don’t laugh you twat.” He’d managed to get out through deep stressed breaths. He slowly removed the pillow that had gotten cum on it. Alex slowly brought himself together before looking at Henry who could feel himself sporting a thousand mile stare. 

“Henry,” Alex asked softly, “are you good?” Henry honestly didn’t know. His sister must’ve heard him calling out Alex’s name. She also most likely saw him exposed in front of his laptop wanking off like a teen.

“No, Alex, my sister saw my cock and heard me calling out your name.” 

“Well, uh that must’ve killed your boner.” Alex tried looking hopefully but it just wasn’t working. 

“I, um, I kinda came, in all of that chaos. My adrenaline must’ve pushed me over, I was close anyway.” Henry mumbled out. He wiped himself off the best he could and tossed the pillow on the floor. He pulled up his pants and tried his best to yank a blanket out of the tangle that laid at the end of his bed. 

“I mean statistically speaking, she should’ve walked in on you way back when you were younger.” Henry knew that he was only trying to help, but it didn’t stop the acidic feeling of mortification that built in the back of his throat. 

“Alex, I’m going to bed now.” Alex nodded before saying goodnight and apologizing again. He closed his laptop and got off his bed. He slipped into some actual clothes he could sleep in. He felt he needed to be as covered as possible. He moved his laptop before he patted the spot next to him, inviting David to come lay down.

He pulled the tangle of covers over himself, he was already exhausted just thinking about having to deal with Bea tomorrow. He just reminded himself that it was something that future Henry would have to deal with.


End file.
